


So Ice Cream?

by Water_drops



Category: Cornley Polytechnic Drama Society - Fandom, Mischief Theatre Company
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_drops/pseuds/Water_drops
Summary: Laughing gently you say, “To be honest big crowds and parties aren’t really my thing. I’d much rather go get some ice cream but - ”“Okay, let’s get some,” Henry cuts in.“You don’t have to do that.”“Oh c’mon it’ll be fun and I’m sure these guys can manage without me for a night,” he shrugs.(After winning an Olivier, you and Henry Shields celebrate with ice cream)
Relationships: Henry Shields / Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	So Ice Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have a whole back story in my head for this. So this part is like the 5th time y'all have met. (I might write those at some other time but that's not important)  
> 2) I'm very new to writing (posting) fics/drabbles so any constructive criticism is very much welcome. I normally only share them with my best friend so I'm extremely nervous.  
> 3) I have not edited or re-read this so I hope it makes sense. If it doesn't, please let me know so I can fix it up a little.  
> 4) I haven't been to London nor the Olivier's so I have absolutely no idea if this is accurate so please bear with me.

Finishing up the last interview of the night, you turn looking for the proper exit. Weeding your way through the masses of people backstage, you’re slowly making your way out of the chaos when a voice catches your attention. 

“It is a joy and a privilege, honestly, to be awarded another one of these. You know, we just want to make people laugh by doing what we love and to see it come so far is unimaginable.” 

Looking around the area you thought it came from, you catch Henry’s eye. You feel yourself smile softly, shrugging your shoulders as to express ‘Hey, ain’t this crazy?’. 

He grins before continuing, “We at Mischief cannot thank everyone enough for this and the endless support.” Sending him a small wave goodbye, you hear the interviewer thanking him for his time and congratulating him one last time before you start heading towards the door again. You don’t get more than a few feet before Henry’s voice pops up again. 

“Y/N.!” His voice is much clearer now. Turning, you find him only a couple steps back. “How are you holding up? It was crazy for me the first time here and I was with the rest of Mischief. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling doing it alone.” 

“Overwhelmed. When I was asked for permission to have the play put on the West End, I never thought it would last let alone get an Olivier. It’s crazy” you chuckle in slight disbelief. 

Henry nods towards the door with a raised eyebrow, “We always meet up outside after interviews, do you want to come? Keep me company?” Hopeful, he offers his arm. Rolling your eyes fondly, you take it allowing him to guide the two of you out of the chaos. 

* * *

Finally making it to the exit, the cold air hits you suddenly. He leads the two of you slightly off to the side where he can wait for everyone else. Taking a deep breath, you turn to Henry before laughing joyfully. Throwing your arms around him, he laughs sweetly while pulling you in tighter. 

After a moment he whispers, “feeling okay?” gently in your ear. 

Pulling back you say, “Yeah, just happy,” you pause, “so damn happy.” 

“Oh and proud. Very proud of writing a play like this,” you add. 

“As you should be,” he leans forward looking directly in your eyes, “you deserve the award and so much more.” 

Before you can respond, the rest of Mischief make their way over. Exchanging congratulations and ‘how’ve you been since the last time we spoke’ small talk, you get ready to leave for the night. 

“Are you going to the after party?” Nancy leans over to ask. 

“Oh no, I don’t know many people and it’s been a very overwhelming night as it is.” 

“You can join us.! We don’t mind having an extra” she leans closer before continuing, “In fact, I’m sure Shields wouldn’t mind. You two seem to get along well.” 

“Um no yeah well I mean,” you take a second to compose yourself, “Henry, Shields that is, is a sweetheart. I’m sure he gets along with everyone.” You fidget slightly, hoping you aren’t blushing as hard as it feels like you are. Mercifully, she puts her hands up in surrender and smiles before moving back to the rest of the group. Popping back to them, you again prepare for the goodbyes. 

“Shall we go?” Dave asks. He is met with some mumbled yeses and head nods. 

“I’m actually heading home. But I hope y’all have a wonderful night. Don’t get too crazy” you joke awkwardly with everyone staring at you. 

“You should come” 

“Home already? From your first Olivier?” 

“C’mon you can’t go home now” They talk over one another. 

Laughing gently you say, “To be honest big crowds and parties aren’t really my thing. I’d much rather go get some ice cream but - ”    
“Okay, let’s get some,” Henry cuts in. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“Oh c’mon it’ll be fun and I’m sure these guys can manage without me for a night,” he shrugs. 

Looking around the group quickly, you notice Nancy, Charlie, and Bryony trying to hide their grins. Bringing your eyes back to Henry, you agree. He says his goodbyes and before long the two of you are heading out into the night. 

* * *

“I hope you know where we’re going because I have absolutely no idea” you say. 

Chuckling Henry says, “Well I was following you,” he pauses a moment, “ but I noticed you were walking aimlessly so I steered us in the way of a late night ice cream parlor.” 

“Seriously?” You ask, trying to keep the excitement out of your voice.

“Well yeah. You said you wanted some, right?” he nudges your shoulder with his as he talks, “figured why not.” 

“GOD, you’re wonderful,” you grab his arm excitedly. Laughing, he continues to lead the two of you through the relatively quiet streets. Your hand slides down his arm as you walk until it's met with his hand. Before you can pull away out of politeness, he takes your hand in his, causing your smile to widen. 

Breaking the silence you say, “so what’s next? Opening another three plays on the West End? Or taking a break and becoming a hermit?” 

“And those are my only two options?” he replies. 

“Well yeah.! What else is there? Being a normal human?” 

“We are in the middle of writing the next series of the TV show right now, but I think we all agree we need a small break some time soon.” The two of you cross the street as he talks. Turning the corner, he points to a small parlor. “There it is.” 

“Oh it’s cute.! But yeah, y’all deserve a break after everything you’ve done. Honestly, Henry I don’t know how you do it.” You glance over to see a small blush settling on his cheeks. 

He gives a small, “thank you,” before clearing his throat and saying, “Shall we?” You nod and he lets go of your hand to open the door. “After you” 

“Thank you.” 

Walking inside, you notice a small group of friends sitting at a table in the middle of the room but other than that the place was quiet. Looking around, there are a few other tables scattered around as well as a table of party games for use. Henry takes your hand again, leading you both to the front counter where a kind looking woman is standing patiently. 

“Hi.! What can I get you this evening?” she asks. 

“Hi, can I get a scoop of cookie and cream on a waffle cone please?” He replies. 

“Yes, sir. And for you, miss?” 

“Um can I get a scoop of mint chocolate chip on a waffle cone, please?” 

“Of course.! That’ll be 8.50.” 

Going to grab your wallet out of your purse, Henry stops you. “I’ve got it.” 

“Oh you don’t need to” 

“I know, but I want to. I mean you did win your first Olivier tonight, consider it a congratulatory gift.” He pays and the two of you move to the side to wait. 

“You won one too, you know.” 

“Yeah, but what kind of date would I be if I didn’t celebrate how amazing you are?” He jokes. 

“Oh, is that what this is? A date? Would have never known” you tease. 

“I know it isn’t ideal first date conditions - ” 

“No. This is perfect.” You cut him off.

Before he can continue, your ice creams are ready. Each of you grabbing one along with a napkin, the two of you head back out into the night. Walking down the streets, the two of you joke, laughing loudly while attempting to stay clean with a melting ice cream cone. After what seemed like hours of continuous drip monitoring, you both have finished your cones and are back to holding hands. You lean in closer, trying to steal his warmth, cold after eating the frozen dessert. Turning the corner, you spot a street musician. 

“Henry, look.! Let’s go listen for a minute” you say as you’re already pulling him over. Walking up, you notice the musician is playing an acoustic cover of Work Song by Hozier. Swaying slightly as you listen, you stay just admiring how good he sounds. Glancing at Henry, you smile brightly before he pulls you closer. The two of you now chest to chest, start swaying. You stay like that through the end of the song and the next one before pulling away. Saying thank you, you place some money in his guitar case and grab Henry’s hand again leading him away. 

“My apartment is not too far from here, if you want to head that way?” you ask. 

“Works for me” 

The rest of the walk is pretty quiet, each of you just pointing things out to one another occasionally or making a few jokes here or there not wanting to disrupt a peaceful night at 2:30 in the morning. Eventually, you make it to your building and head up to your floor, never letting go of Henry’s hand. 

Standing outside your door, you turn around to look at him, “Well this is me, thank you for everything.” 

“Of course, anytime” He smiles widely. 

“Do you want to come in? I mean now there’s no one to walk you home and what kind of date would I be if I let that happen?” 

“A sane one, but god yes I’d love to come in” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : THANK YOU for reading. It means so much to me and I cannot express how thankful I am.


End file.
